


A Warm and Fuzzy Feeling

by Kaylele



Series: Haikyuu Soulmate AU (The Asanoya Series) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Multi, Mutual Pining, Soulmates, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele
Summary: Asahi and Nishinoya are soulmates. They're just too dumb to realize it.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu Soulmate AU (The Asanoya Series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606015
Comments: 15
Kudos: 183





	1. Chapter 1

“It was like FWOOOM and BANG and then I…” 

The words trailed off as Nishinoya got up and wandered off to his bedroom. He was happy for his sister, really he was but there was a growing emptiness in his stomach that he couldn’t seem to ignore. His sister had just met her soulmate yesterday and hadn’t shut up about it since. He seemed like a nice boy, despite his shyness. They obviously seemed perfect for each other. He was happy for her, really, but there was something bigger eating away at Nishinoya. Something more personal. How had is little sister gotten a soulmate before him, he wondered as he closed his door and collapsed into an angry heap on his bed. She was only like 10 and he was 17 already. Shouldn’t he have gotten his soulmate a while ago? 

Most people meet their soulmates at the age of 15, although some can meet them as early as 5 while others don’t meet them until they’re 20. 20 is the cutoff though. If you don’t meet them by then, you’re destined to never have one. Or at least that’s what the say. Every once in a while, there’s that one person who meets their soulmate at the age of 21 or 22 but that’s rare. Very very rare. 

Noya groaned and rolled over. 20. The number had burned itself into his brain. He only had 3 years left to find his soulmate. That is if he even had one. No. He tried to shake that thought from his head. Of course, he would have a soulmate. He had to have a soulmate, right? He had 3 years left, right? Maybe his soulmate is just late to the party. Or maybe there’s some sexy exchange student who just hasn’t transferred over yet. Maybe he could be one of those rare people who finds their soulmate after 20. Then he could have huge bragging rights. The pit in his stomach grew a little less empty. He still had time, he told himself, but he still wanted time to hurry the hell up.

The next morning Noya got up, ate and got ready for school. He was still a little agitated from last night but he promised himself he’d get better throughout the day. He wouldn’t let his feelings affect practice. The day from then on seemed to get progressively worse though. He had failed his science test, which normally he wouldn’t be too upset about if it weren’t for Asahi spending ages helping him study. He had forgotten his lunch at home and didn’t have enough change to buy one from the school and to top it all off he had fallen asleep in his last class and was now running late to volleyball practice. He had entered the gym 15 minutes after practice had started, hungry, cranky and tired. Luckily Coach Ukai didn’t yell at him too much. Maybe it was because Noya was always early or maybe it was because he looked just as cranky and tired as he felt. Either way, Noya was relieved. Despite his promise to himself early that day, his mood was affecting his practice. It wasn’t terrible enough to get yelled at or benched but it was definitely noticeable.   
As soon as practice was over and everything was cleaned up, he began to head home. Normally he would stay a little to talk or get some food with his teammates but today he just wanted to go home, curl up into bed and forget about everything. Tomorrow would be the weekend and he could just relax and not have to worry about anything. His plans were foiled though when he heard someone call out his name. 

“Hey, Noya-San!” Asahi called, running up to catch him. “Are you uh.. Were you feeling ok today?” 

“Yeah,” Noya mumbled, knowing he didn’t sound at all convincing, “Why?” 

“Oh.. it’s just.. You seemed kind of upset at practice.” 

Noya sighed. He didn’t want to lie to Asahi and pretend he was ok but he also didn’t want to dump all of his issues and insecurities on to his friend. He was supposed to be the strong one after all. He was supposed to have everyone’s back. 

“Just a stressful day.” Noya assured him, “I’ll be fine again on Monday.” 

He looked up at Asahi giving him a small smile and a thumbs up. That wasn’t a lie, was it, he wondered silently to himself. Asahi gave him a smile back and for a moment Nishinoya couldn’t tell if his heart was fluttering or his stomach was eating itself. 

“Speaking of the weekend.” Asahi spoke up again, “my parents went out of town and uh.. Do you wanna hang out? We could study or watch movies or-” 

“Yes! Uh. I-I mean uh, yeah. That sounds like fun” Noya said. 

Spending time watching movies and studying with Asahi sounded far more appealing than anything he would be doing at his house. Asahi gave him another small smile, making Noya’s stomach do flips. They stopped by Noya’s house for just a few minutes so he could grab some stuff. Asahi waited in the living room while Noya told his mother about his plans and grabbed some spare clothes. As soon as they were out of his house he felt a wave of relief wash over him. He wouldn’t have to spend the weekend alone, couped up in his room, or listening to his sister go on and on about soulmate stuff. Instead, he could just hang out with Asahi and have fun. 

“Your sister told me she found her soulmate.” Asahi said once they arrived at his house. 

Noya rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“Yeah, she’s told everyone that.” 

“Isn’t it kind of a big deal?” Asahi asked. 

“I guess.” Noya shrugged. 

Asahi frowned, suddenly realizing why the small libero had been grouchy all day. 

“Hey,” Asahi elbowed Noya lightly, “Stop stressing over it. We’ll find our soulmates soon enough. For now, let’s go watch some movies.” 

Oh yeah, Asahi didn’t have a soulmate either, Noya thought to himself. Actually, now that he thought about it a lot of his teammates didn’t have soulmates yet. More relief seemed to wash over Noya as he took the Ace up on his offer. 

“Yeah, let’s go watch some movies.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi cheers up Nishinoya. They're both so dumb and I love it.

Asahi enjoyed having Noya over when his parents were gone. The house was empty which means they could do whatever they wanted. That first night they spent a lot of time playing video games and watching volleyball matches from other teams. Noya had shown him one where a guy deflected the ball with his face several times. He laughed when he said it reminded him of Hinata. Asahi had tried to encourage Noya to study but it was a lost cause. Instead, they stayed up until the wee hours of the morning talking about anything they could think of. Right before Asahi had collapsed from exhaustion Nishinoya asked him if he thought volleyballs had feelings. It was all oddly comforting. 

Asahi woke up the next day around 1 pm. Stumbling out of his bedroom he was confronted with Nishinoya sleeping peacefully on the couch. For once the energetic loud-mouthed libero was calm and quiet. Asahi almost wanted to take a picture but he restrained himself. Instead, he walked into the kitchen, deciding that it was better to do his chores now before Noya woke up. He washed all the dishes from last night and dried them, before putting them away. He then went back to the living room to pick up their mess from last night. He didn’t bother trying to be quiet as he cleaned. He knew Noya could sleep through a plane crash if he really wanted to. Somewhere between taking out the garbage and starting the laundry, Noya had woken up. He sat up slowly, still blurry-eyed and groggy. The nice dream he had quickly slipped away before he could really remember what it was. 

“Morning Noya-Chan. Or.. I guess afternoon now.” Asahi said as he made his way back into the living room. 

“Morning Asa-Chan” 

Noya gave him a sleepy smile, making Asahi’s heart thump faster. He knew he shouldn’t have drank coffee on an empty stomach. 

“How long have you been up?” Noya asked, his voice still drowsy. 

“About an hour.” Asahi replied. “I’ve just been cleaning up. 

Noya took a moment to look around the living room. It seemed like their mess from last night had magically vanished.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Noya asked. “I could’ve helped.” 

“But you looked so peacefu- I-I mean tired.” Asahi stumbled over his words, a small blush creeping over his cheeks. “B-Besides, you’re a guest, you don’t have to do any of that stuff.”

“A guest?” Noya feigned hurt. His voice was dripping with sarcasm and drama. “Asahi-Chan I thought we were family?” 

Asahi couldn’t help but crack a smile as he rolled his eyes at him. 

“Fine, I guess you could help out with laundry.” Asahi caved. “Don’t you have to do some of your own too?” 

The spent the rest of the day doing laundry and finishing up small chores around the house. Nishinoya usually hated doing chores but something about having Asahi there made them a lot more bearable. They could joke and laugh and talk about volleyball. Something about it just felt right. Noya had convinced Asahi to let him stay the whole weekend which really didn’t take too much convincing. By the end of the weekend, Noya was in a much better mood. He and Asahi had eaten breakfast and packed their lunches together before heading off to school. 

“Hey, Asahi?” Noya smiled up at him “We should do this kinda thing more often. It was fun.” 

Asahi felt his face grow warmer. The weather had been getting pretty hot lately, hadn’t it, he thought to himself. 

“Yeah.. It was fun.” Asahi smiled back.

The school day had been a blur in Noya’s mind up until his last class. He had spent much of his time reminiscing about his weekend rather than listening to his teachers. Pictures of Asahi circled around in his brain, captivating his every thought. Him and Asahi doing laundry together and eating together and playing video games an..

“..Noy…”

And washing dishes and staying up late an..

“Nis...noya”

And watching movies an-

“Nishinoya Yuu!” 

Thwack

His teacher had smacked her ruler against her desk, ripping Nishinoya from his daydream. 

“Huh? What?”

His teacher sighed, rubbing her temples with one hand. 

“The question, Nishinoya?” She reminded him.

“Uhhh… 53?” 

His teacher sighed again.

“No... Romeo’s love interest was not named 53… Her name was Juliet.”

Fuck! This was English, not math!

“I’m making this assignment more interesting.” His teacher continued, “For this I want you to write about your soulmates.” 

Nishinoya’s ears perked up.

“If you don’t have a soulmate yet you must write about what you want your soulmate to be like. Your papers need to be in English, 1,000 words. 

Nishinoya’s mind began to wander again. What did he want his soulmate to be like? He had never really thought about it before. Soulmates were always perfect for each other, weren’t they? But who would be perfect for him? He opened up his notebook and began scribbling down ideas. They’d have to be athletic for one. He couldn’t imagine being with someone who didn’t like volleyball. Strong was another thing. They definitely had to be sweet and kind. A good cook, maybe. Nishinoya’s scribbles had eventually turned into a checklist of everything he wanted his soulmate to be. 

-Strong   
-Kind   
-Athletic   
-Likes volleyball  
-Good cook  
-Cool hair  
-Tall  
-Likes video games   
-Good taste in movies   
-Sensitive/Shy  
-Smart (or at least smarter than me)  
-Beautiful/Handsome

Noya’s list was coming along pretty good. As soon as his class ended he rushed off towards the clubroom, not wanting to be late again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuki has a habit of pointing out the obvious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going through this story a lot faster than I thought I would

Nishinoya arrived at the clubroom 10 minutes early. A couple of people were already there, including Asahi who waved at him, smiling. Noya’s cheeks heated up, most likely from him running all the way there, he thought. Asahi waited while he changed into his uniform quickly and followed him to the gym. Most of the team was already there, gathered around Hinata who was jumping up and down, yelling about something. Nishinoya squirmed his way past some of his teammates to figure out what all the fuss was about. 

“Noya-Chan guess what?” Hinata cried happily. “I found my soulmate! He’s so cute and shy and he really likes videogames and volleyball!”

“Wait really?” Noya asked. “What’s his name?” 

“Kenma Kozume.” Hinata sighed dreamily. “He plays for Nekoma.”

“Nekoma!” Tanaka yelled, “Hey isn’t that the team we’re supposed to play next week! Stop cavorting with the enemy!” 

“What!? I can’t help that he plays for Nekoma!” 

“Hey, Hinata! What’s it feel like when you meet your soulmate?” Yamaguchi asked, “Is it the same for everyone?”

“Idunno but my heart just felt like SCHWOOM and WHOOP and I’ve felt all warm and fuzzy ever since.” 

Nishinoya gave Hinata a thumbs up before wandering off towards Asahi who had already started practicing. He could still hear the conversation in the distance though. 

“Hey, Asahi-Chan?” Noya asked, in the middle of their warm-up practice. “What if all this soulmate stuff was different?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Like.. everyone says meeting your soulmate makes you feel weird. Like your heart is exploding out of your chest or something. It’s just… What if it was different?” 

Asahi tossed another ball at Noya who quickly received. 

“How would it be different?” He asked the small libero. 

“Well..” Noya thought for a moment “What if you guys had like cool matching tattoos or something? Or you had each other’s names written on you? That would be cool right?” 

“I guess it would be easier.” Asahi agreed. “At least you would know if you had one or not.” 

“Yeah” 

Their conversation went silent as they changed up their practice. Now Nishinoiya was setting up balls for Asahi to spike. 

“Hey, Asahi-Chan?” Noya asked, sending up the first ball “What do you want your soulmate to be like.” 

Asahi stumbled, missing the spike. His face heated up. 

“W-What? I-I can.. I mean… We can’t decide that, right? B-Besides.. I thought you didn’t wanna talk about soulmate stuff?”

“I don’t but… my teacher’s making us write a paper about it.” Noya said. “I just wanted some ideas, I guess.”

“O-Oh.. um.. Well, I guess I never really thought about it. Have you?” 

“I mean.. I wrote down a few things. I just don’t know what else to add.” 

Coach Ukai blew his whistle, signifying the beginning of practice. Asahi handed Noya the ball and smiled at him. 

“Practice is supposed to be short today. Maybe I can help you with some ideas afterward.” 

Nishinoya felt his face warm up. Someone needed to turn the AC on in the gym. 

Practice went a lot better that day. Nishinoya was fired up and excited the entire time. His energy seemed to be infectious, making everyone energetic and jumpy. Even Tsukishima seemed a little excited, which was saying something. Practice was in fact cut short though. The gym needed its yearly inspection along with some general maintenance. As the boys were cleaning up, Hinata and a few others had gotten word of Noya and Asahi’s plans. 

“I wanna help!” Hinata chimed. “I thought a lot about Kenma before I met him.” 

“I could help out too if you want?” Yamaguchi offered. 

“Noya-Chan’s writing about his soulmate!” Tanaka yelled across the gym, “Count me in!” 

“The paper has to be 1,000 words, in English.” Asahi said.

“Count me out!” Tanaka yelled again. 

After the cleaning was done Noya changed quickly and grabbed his notebook from his backpack. Him, Asahi, Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Tanaka sat down in the middle of the clubroom and went over all the notes he had so far. 

“Tall?” Tanaka asked looking over his checklist, “How tall? Like taller than you or taller than a building?”

“Cool hair isn’t very descriptive either.” Yamaguchi pointed out.

“Yeah.” Hinata agreed. “Like.. I think your hair is super cool but I also think Bokuto-San’s hair is cool too and they’re nothing like each other.” 

“Having good taste in movies is kind of subjective too.” Asahi said. 

Nishinoya took down notes, writing what type of hair he thought looked cool and what movies they had to like. 

“How do you write ‘dedication’ in English?” 

“Don’t look at me. I’m here for moral support.” Tanaka said. 

Yamaguchi spelled it out for him, along with a few other difficult words. Tsukishima returned from the shower and peered over Nishinoya’s shoulder, snickering. 

“You know you’re just describing Asahi-San now, right?” 

Nishinoya and Asahi’s face both turned red. 

“W-What?! N-No!” Noya shouted. “Don’t you have something better to do?” 

“I don’t see anything better than pointing out your idiocracy.”

“S-Shut up.” 

“Are you saying Asahi isn’t tall or athletic or shy? Are you really that stupid?” Tsuki asked. 

“L-Lots of people are tall and athletic and shy. Yamaguchi’s all those things. Besides, I think I would’ve known if Asahi was my soulmate.” 

Tsuki rolled his eyes. “Knowing how dumb you are, probably not,” he said as he left the club room. 

Noya mumbled something under his breath but continued on with the list. Asahi and Yamaguchi helped him a lot with spelling and grammar while Tanaka and Hinata added lots of new ideas. 

“They should be younger than you.” 

“No, older.” 

“But not too much older, cause that’s weird.” 

“They should like meat buns!”

“And Ramen” 

“Oooooh Raammen.”

“That should have pretty eyes.”

“What color?” 

“Green.. No brown. Like the surface of the moon.”

“The moon isn’t brown”

“Shut up.” 

Noya scribbled down all the ideas in his notebook. Eventually, they had called it quits and began to walk home together. Hinata, Asahi, and Yamaguchi had quickly gotten distracted, talking about volleyball and wandered off together, leaving Tanaka and Nishinoya alone. 

“Hey, Noya-Chan,” Tanaka said after some time. “What if Asahi-Chan really is your soulmate?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just pure sadness. If you don't like sadness, then don't read it. Or maybe get someone else to read it and summarize it for you, idk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya's mom is just trying her best.

“What if Asahi-Chan really is your soulmate?” 

*********************************************

Noya groaned. 

“C’mon Tanaka-Chan. Tsuki already teased me enough today.”

“I’m being serious though,” Tanaka said. “Everything you wrote was just....” 

“Just what?” 

“You just described Asahi perfectly.” 

“Psh..” Noya scoffed, “No, I didn’t” 

“You literally wrote out all of Asahi-Chan’s favorite movies!” Tanaka yelled at him “Do you not realize that?” 

“T-Those are my favorite movies too!” Noya shot back.

“Really?” Tanaka stopped walking to stare at Nishinoya, crossing his arms. “Attack of the evil kitty-bots is your favorite movie?” 

“..No.. S-So what!?” Noya could feel his face heating up all over again. “So what if I want my soulmate to be like Asahi-Chan? Asahi-Chan is cool.” 

“Noya… Do you… Do you like Asahi-Chan?” 

“N-No.” Noya’s eyes started to sting. “M-Maybe.. What does it matter? It’s not like he’ll ever be my soulmate.” 

“But what if-” 

“No!” Noya cut him off. “It’s too late for that! Asahi’s never gonna be my soulmate! He’s never going to love me like that no matter how hard I try.” 

Hot tears formed in Noya’s eyes. Tanaka tried to place his hand on his shoulder but Nishinoya swatted it away. 

“What’s gonna happen when Asahi finds his soulmate, huh?” Nishinoya cried, “Am I just supposed to sit and watch him fall in love with somebody else?” 

Tanaka opened his mouth to say something but it was too late. Nishinoya turned on his heel and ran the rest of the way home. As soon as he got to his house he ran upstairs to his room, not bothering to say hi to his family, and slammed his bedroom door. There he collapsed onto his bed and cried. What kind of friend was he? What kind of person falls in love with their best friend instead of their soulmate? Just the thought of Asahi finding his soulmate sent a stabbing pain through his heart. He just wanted to curl up and disappear from the world. Suddenly there was a faint knock at his door. 

“Yuu?” His mother called softly. “Honey, are you ok?” 

Nishinoya didn’t answer. Instead, he just buried his face in his pillow, hoping his mother would leave. That wasn’t the case though. He heard his doorknob turn and his door slowly creek open, as his mother made her way into the room. He could feel the bed dip as she sat down next to him and started rubbing soothing circles on his back. 

“Yuu, what happened?” she asked softly. Her voice was filled with concern. 

Noya said tried to say something, but it was muffled by the pillow.

“What?” His mother asked.

Noya groaned and lifted his head. His eyes were red and puffy from crying so much. 

“What happens if you fall in love with someone who isn’t your soulmate?”

His mother looked even more concerned now. 

“W-Well..” She stopped for a moment, not really knowing what to say. “Um.. D-Do you love someone, honey?” 

Noya nodded slowly, trying to wipe away some of his tears. 

"And... You're sure they're not your soulmate?" 

Noya nodded again. 

"Do they have a soulmate..?" 

“N-No..” Noya sniffled. “Not yet.” 

“Well… you could always wait a little while. If you don’t find your soulmate, you could always date them instead. Lots of people who don’t have soulmates just date each other.”

“But what if he finds his soulmate before then?” Noya started crying harder, “What if he falls in love with someone else and I just have to sit there and watch?”

His mother bit her lip, not knowing what to say. They didn’t teach you this kind of thing in parenting classes... or at all really. Actually, now that she thought about it, she had never even heard of this kind of thing before. 

“What if I never get a soulmate?” Noya sobbed. “Or what if I do and I can’t fall in love with them cause I’m too in love with Asahi? Does that make me a shitty person?” 

“Of course not,” His mother shushed him, “Yuu honey, you can’t help how you feel.” 

Nishinoya stayed quiet, silently crying into his pillow. His mother sat there awkwardly trying to comfort him but failing miserably until eventually, he had cried himself to sleep. Slowly she stood up, covering him up with a blanket before sneaking out of his room. From there she went straight to her laptop and typed in ‘What happens if you fall in love with someone who isn’t your soulmate?’ but sadly the internet didn’t have any answers either. 

The next morning Nishinoya lied, telling his mom he was sick and he couldn’t go to school. She knew perfectly well he was lying but she let him stay home anyways.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bada bing, bada boo. This one's sad too. I'm not sorry.

That morning there was an uneasy silence as Asahi walked to school alone. Usually, the loud, energetic libero would walk with him but today he was nowhere in sight. Thoughts raced through Asahi’s head. Did he leave early? Was he sleeping in? Was he ok? What if he was avoiding him? Asahi debated stopping by his house just to see if he was ok but his nervousness got the better of him. As he reached the gates of the school he saw Daichi and Suga chatting happily together. Something about seeing the two of them made his heart ache. They both waved at him once they saw him. 

“Morning Asahi-San.” Daichi greeted him. 

“Morning,” Asahi greeted back. “Um.. h-have either of you seen Noya-San today?” 

Daichi and Suga exchanged a glance. 

“No.. Don’t you guys usually walk to school together?” Suga asked. 

“Yeah.. I-I mean sometimes but.. um.. I just didn’t see him this morning.” Asahi felt his face getting hot. 

“I’m sure he just slept in or something.” Daichi patted his shoulder, trying to reassure him. “Besides, you guys stayed pretty late yesterday, right?” 

Asahi nodded. 

“See.” Daichi grinned, patting his shoulder again. “I’m sure he just slept through his alarm or something.” 

Daichi’s words seemed to calm Asahi’s nerves. He got through his first few classes just fine. It wasn’t until lunch rolled around that Asahi started getting nervous again. Normally he’d see Tanaka and Nishinoya chatting away, eating furiously but today Tanaka was sitting alone. He was still scarfing down food at an alarming rate but his eating companion was nowhere in sight. He sat down at the far table and opened up his lunch. His appetite flew out the window as soon as he did though. Sighing, he pushed his lunch aside and pulled out his phone. Maybe he could just text Nishinoya and ask if he was ok? That wouldn’t be weird right? Or maybe Nishinoya needed someone to bring him his school work? He could always do that. After all, they didn’t live too far from each other. As he was debating with himself he could see Daichi out of the corner of his eye, walking up to Tanaka’s table. He strained his ears, managing to catch small bits of their conversation. 

“Where’s Noya-San?”   
…….  
…….  
“Tanaka, you can’t play dumb with me.”   
…….  
“This is serious.”  
…….  
…….  
…….  
“He was upset….. He ran home.”   
…….  
…….  
“Do you think Asahi….?”   
…….  
…….   
“I’ll talk to him.” 

The bell rang and Asahi quickly got up and made his way to class. Thoughts buzzed around in Asahi’s brain the rest of the day. Why was Noya so upset last night? He seemed fine when they all left. Did Tanaka do something? Did Asahi do something? ‘Oh God what if I said something stupid’, Asahi thought to himself. Was Noya skipping school just to avoid him? If only he had caught just a little bit more of that conversation. When the last bell rang Asahi made his way to the clubroom, anxiety still consuming him. He got dressed quickly and walked into the gym, only to be met with Daichi. 

“Hey, Asahi-San.” Daichi greeted him, slapping his hand down on his shoulder. 

“Um.. H-Hey Daichi.” 

“Hey..” Daichi looked over his shoulder, making sure that nobody was paying attention to them, “Come outside with me, I wanna talk to you about something.” 

Asahi felt like he was going to explode or faint or both. Anxiety rushed through every single one of his veins as he followed Daichi out of the gym and into an empty hallway. 

“Look,” Daichi said once they were alone, “I’m gonna ask you one question and I want you to answer honestly, ok?” 

“I-I um.. O-Ok..” Asahi stammered. 

“How do you feel about Nishinoya?” 

“W-Wait.. What?” Asahi looked at him confused. 

“Do you like Noya-San?” Daichi repeated, this time more seriously. 

“Um… I-I guess, yeah. He’s a really good friend and a great teammate.”

Daichi rolled his eyes, “That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

“Then what… wait.” Asahi’s eyes grew wide as a huge blush spread across his face. “A-Are you asking if Iike-like Noya? L-Like… r-romantically?” 

Daichi nodded, crossing his arms. He stared up at Asahi waiting for some form of reply. 

“N-No..I-I mean… I.. T-That’s not..” 

Asahi’s ears perked up as he heard the faint sound of Coach Ukai blowing his whistle. 

“Whoops, it looks like practice is starting! Better get in there right? Don’t wanna make coach mad.” Asahi quickly changed the subject. 

“Fine… But this conversation isn’t over.” Daichi glared at him as they both walked back inside the gym. 

Practice went horribly. Both Daichi and Asahi seemed tense and upset, while Tanaka was guilt-stricken for exposing Nisinoya’s secret. Coach Ukai made them run laps around the gym and do diving receives every time they messed up. By the end of practice, they were all tired, frustrated, and irritated. As soon as they were done cleaning up Daichi cornered Asahi again. 

“I still need an answer,” Daichi said once everyone had left to go change. 

Asahi mumbled something under his breath. 

“What?” 

“Why does it matter?” Asahi mumbled, louder this time.

“Why does what matter?” 

“M-My feelings,” Asahi said. His voice getting even louder, “Why do my feelings even matter? Who cares if I like him?” 

“Asahi.. Your feelings do matter.” 

“No..” Asahi stared at the floor, bitter tears forming in his eyes. “My feelings don’t matter Daichi. Not this time. It doesn’t matter how much I like Nishinoya… At the end of the day I-... I-I’ll never be his soulmate.” 

Tears poured down Asahi’s face as he pushed past Daichi and walked out of the gym. Daichi tried to call after him but it was no use.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They did it, ladies and gentlemen. They finally figured it out.

The next day Nishinoya begrudgingly pulled himself out of bed to go to school again. He had sufficiently cried himself out all day yesterday. Now his body just felt heavy and weak. His mother had offered to let him stay home one more day but he decided against it. He couldn’t afford to miss any more practice, especially with their game coming up. He took an extra long shower that morning, got ready as usual and sat around for a while eating breakfast and watching tv. He decided he’d rather be a little late to class than bump into Asahi on the way there. 

Nishinoya slept through most of his morning classes, not willing to participate but also not willing to sit back and let his mind wander. At lunch, he sat with Tanaka as they both scarfed down food. At least his appetite was never lost on him. By the time practice rolled around he was feeling a little bit better. Tanaka had offered to walk him home afterward and buy him garigari-kun popsicles. Noya thought he was trying to help him feel better but really Tanaka just felt guilty for ratting him out to Daichi. He tried his best to ignore Asahi during practice but it was proving to be pretty difficult. It was hard to ignore someone who was standing right in front of you. Every time he jumped or hit the ball Noya’s eyes would follow him, lingering over his broad shoulders and muscular thighs. A few times Asahi had caught him staring and Noya had to quickly turn away, pretending to be focused on something else. 

Practice seemed like it lasted a lifetime and Nishinoya and Asahi were both relieved when it was finally over. They cleaned up quickly and were just about to leave when Daichi and Suga stopped them. 

“Asahi! Nishinoya!” Daichi called from across the gym. “When you’re finished getting changed meet us in the clubroom. We’re having a meeting.” 

“A team meeting?” Nishinoya asked, “Shouldn’t we have done that before practice started?” 

“No no, not a team meeting.” Suga clarified. “Let's just call it a.. Private meeting.” 

‘A private meeting’ Nishinoya thought as he made his way to the clubroom. ‘Why were they having a private meeting?’ 

“Oi, Nishinoya!” Tanaka called once he entered the clubroom. “We still walking home together?” 

“No… Daichi said he wanted to have a private meeting. You can go on ahead. You don’t have to wait for me.” 

“A private meeting? Like just you and him?” 

“Suga and Asahi-San will be there too.”

Gears turned in Tanaka’s brain until something finally clicked. 

“O-Oh yeah, private meeting. Uh.. you guys have fun with that. I-I'll just.. Go home.” 

Tanaka ran from the clubroom, leaving Nishinoya even more confused about what was going on. He got dressed and sat down near Asahi waiting for Daichi and Suga to show up. As soon as the last person left the clubroom, they entered, sitting on the floor across from them. Noya couldn’t help but notice how nervous Asahi looked. His face was red and he was practically shaking in his shoes. 

“Nishinoya.” 

Nishinoya’s head snapped up to stare at Daichi. There was an evil glint in his eye that made Noya nervous. 

“Let me ask you a question… When you first met Asahi-San, what did it feel like?” 

“Daichi-San.” Asahi protested but Daichi shushed him. 

“Let him answer.” 

Nishinoya thought for a moment, trying to remember back to the first day he met Asahi.

“It was… exciting” Noya stated, “Everything was exciting. It was my first day at Karasuno.. My first time seeing the gym.. Where I would play for the next 3 years… And then you brought the whole team out to meet me and I… It just felt like I was gonna explode. Asahi-San was so nice to me. Everything just felt nice and warm and fuzzy.. y’know?”

Daichi nodded, seeming to understand. 

“Asahi-San.” 

Asahi jumped at the sound of his own name. 

“What did you think when you met Nishinoya-San?” 

“S-Scared.. I-I mean.. You guys had just introduced me to Tanaka-San and that was scary enough... I was already kind of panicking.. A-And then Nishinoya came out and… M-My heart felt like it was beating really fast.. Like it was gonna jump out of my chest or something. H-He was really nice though.. But then it felt like my face was burning.”

There was an odd silence between them for a moment before Suga spoke up. 

“Well, I guess it’s official then,” Suga smiled, clasping his hands together. “They’re both just idiots.”

“What!?” Asahi and Nishinoya cried in unison. 

“You guys have been soulmates this whole time and you never figured it out!” Daichi yelled, karate-chopping them both on the head. “How are you two that dumb that you just completely misread feelings like that!?” 

Suga tried to calm him down but it was no use. 

“You two have been doing nothing but sulk because you thought you couldn’t be together, when really you two were made for each other! Do you even know how much your attitudes are affecting the team!?” 

“Daichi-Chan!” Suga tried to shush him, “It’s getting late, you’re gonna wake people up with all your yelling.” 

Daichi glared at them. 

“You two better have better attitudes by tomorrow,” Daichi growled, grabbing his bag and Suga’s hand before leaving. 

Asahi and Nishinoya sat there silently for a few minutes still trying to recover from the head chops they received. 

“Asahi-San?” Nishinoya said quietly.

“Hm?” 

“Do you think Daichi’s right?... Are we really that stupid?” 

“I hope so..” Asahi sighed. 

“What!?”

“Noya…” Asahi took a deep breath, “If you’re not my soulmate then.. Then I don’t want one.” 

Noya stared up at him, shocked. 

“I’d rather be dumb and have you, than smart and not have you… I-If that makes sense.” 

“Yeah..” Nishinoya grabbed his hand, making Asahi blush. “I’d rather have you too. I… I-I don’t know if I could live without you Asahi-Chan.” 

Asahi grabbed Nishinoya, pulling him onto his lap. He seemed so much smaller in his arms and his hair smelled like coconut shampoo. 

“I don’t think I can live without you either.” Asahi whispered against him. 

“I guess you just have to stay with me forever, then.” Nishinoya looked up, giving him a toothy grin. 

Asahi smiled back and held him even tighter. 

“Hey, Asahi-Chan?” Noya asked, “Wanna spend the night at my house?” 

“Of course.” 

……

“You kinda have to let go of me if we’re gonna leave.” 

“No.”

“Asahi, how are we supposed to get home?”

“I’ll just carry you.” 

“But that’s embarrassing.” 

“But you’re so cute and small.” 

“Asahiiiiii.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may or may not be a part 2 about Nishinoya and Asahi's sleepover/adventures of being soulmates. Also, I'm putting together a bonus chapter filled with behind the scenes stuff. (AKA: All the cool/funny shit I cut out cause it wouldn't fit properly within the storyline.)


	7. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summary of all the stuff I didn't add

Bonus Chapter:   
This is all the stuff I ended up cutting out because I couldn’t fit it within the storyline. Plus all the explanations for why I cut them out. 

1- I was originally going to make the cut off age for soulmates 18 but since Asahi is nearly 18 it wouldn’t have worked. 

2- I was going to have more couples in here, including Tsukishima/Yamaguchi and Kiyoko/Yachi but I didn’t feel like keeping track of that many relationships. 

3- Asahi was actually supposed to take a picture of Nishinoya sleeping in chapter two and fawn over how cute he was but I took it out cause I thought it might be too weird

4- Nishinoya’s teacher was supposed to smack him with the ruler, not the desk, but then I remembered that corporal punishment was illegal 

5- There was supposed to be a scene where Asahi describes his perfect soulmate to Daichi but it never got added because I had no idea where to put it. Oh well. 

6- Daichi and Suga were supposed to be a lot more mushy towards each other but that didn’t get added either. Why? I don’t actually know. 

7- Nishinoya and Tsuki’s argument was supposed to be a lot longer but I didn’t know what else to add. 

8- Asahi’s favorite movie was supposed to be a documentary about house cats but I thought “Attack of the Evil Kitty-Bots” sounded more badass

9- Nishinoya’s mom was never supposed to be in this story but she just fit so well

10- I was gonna include the full conversation of Tanaka ratting out Noya but I thought it worked better as tiny bits and pieces 

11- When Daichi asked if Asahi liked Noya, Asahi was supposed to get a lot more upset and yell at Daichi. This seemed kind of out of character though so I toned it down. 

12- There was supposed to be a whole scene where Daichi and Suga agreed to be matchmakers and try and get Noya and Asahi together but I just didn’t know where to put it 

13- When Nishinoya came back to school, Tanaka was supposed to tell him he looked like shit. 

14- Tanaka was supposed to confess and tell Noya that he ratted him out but that added too much extra drama 

15- Asahi and Nishinoya were supposed to hug and cry at the end but I decided there was already enough crying 

And That’s It

The End

There might be a part 2 

Idk Yet


End file.
